Hell and Below
by besosdecanela
Summary: She was not prepared for the title of Inquisitor. Fear starts as a seed, winding itself around thoughts and actions. Until it freezes. A strength is needed, something to hold unto as the world ends. Iron Bull/Female Inquisitor O.C
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! And hello to everyone that had followed me from my older stuff. I haven't been on in, say, a year, because of college. Hence, I'm a little rusty. But I got an idea for a new fanfic based on my current obsession with Dragon Age:Inquisition.

I don't really know where I'm going with this but we shall see. Story takes place with a female inquisitor/Iron Bull pairing and her party, currently exploring the Hinterlands, been told of an extremely powerful rift in the higher mountains. It doesn't really follow the flow of the game. Don't know if this will be oneshot; please read and review! I'd love to get some feedback. Again, I'm rusty.

Well, enough drabble. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a few arduous weeks of traveling, negotiating, and conquering for the Inquisitor and her companions. Matters had been slightly positive, however. News had spread through Ferelden and Orlais of the Inquisitions growing power, and it finally seemed as if victory could be possible.

Yet, at this very moment, leather clad boots up to the knee in mud and demon blood, the morale was slowly dying. It seemed as if they had been fighting for hours without end.

Hope was close, nevertheless. The glowing rift was almost at its end, the wraiths and larger demons growing weaker.

Cassandra thrust her silver blade into the screaming demon, blood bursting on her scarred face. She did not stop fighting; the commander aimed her shield to another lesser wraith, slamming its transparent head into the wet soil.

Although his attractiveness was not affected by the fight, Dorian's usually bright face was clouded with uncertainty. His mouth curled into what he thought was a smirk, but his inner strength was starting to show. The Mage threw his wooden staff into the air, a shower of hellish fire raining down.

The green crystal buckled aggressively above them, producing a larger demon clad in the green light. It's mouth opened showing hundreds of piercing teeth. The demon stalked rapidly toward the largest target.

The Iron Bull had just cut a wraiths head in two, seemingly pretending not to notice the impeding mouth behind him. Quickly, the Qunari warrior tensed his barbaric arms, swinging his massive ax into the demons mouth. The Warrior's usually joyous demeanor at such chaos was gone; it took a few hits until it was destroyed into a pile of green filth.

It was time. The three fighters looked toward the center, waiting for the Inquisitor to achieve her duty.

She was quite small; a few less inches and she could have been a dwarf, like her mother, yet her human father's blood had helped her grow a bit more. Her long, chestnut braid was barely holding itself together, while her bear-skinned armor and dark skin was covered in grazes, old and new.

She readied herself in the thick mud, her left hand shaking with the movement of the crystal above her. Biting her lip, she steadied her small body for the incoming blast.

Ahndra's dark umber eyes reflecting the green, waiting for the implosion, or at least, a crack, like it usually occurs. But the crystal kept bulking, molding itself again and again.

A yelp escaped her lips; a burning pain was beginning to snake itself up from her fingers. Something was utterly wrong.

She looked frantically to her companions, not having any idea what to do.

"W-What is happening?!" Cassandra screamed, trying to decipher the meaning of all this.

The Mage had seen this movement before, unfortunately.

"No, wait, Inquistor! Stop!", Dorian pleaded, knowing what this kind of occurrence could cause. An extended period of the closing of such a rift could trigger...

Suddenly, Ahndrah lost her footing, the hand raising itself upwards with the force of the crystal.

A wailing cry came from the glow.

The Iron Bull stared in astonishment, his usual demeanor clouded with a strange admiration for such strength. However, It only took a second for him to snap back into his senses.

"Boss!", he spoke, calling out to the young woman. She looked back at him, a lost despair in her eyes. Ahndra was frozen.

A blast of light ripped through the elevated rock, the wailing becoming louder and louder.

"No!", Dorian yelled, reaching out to the young woman.

Despite his size, it was the horned Bull that reached her first.

His large hand grasped at the Inquisitors other palm.

The light smothered them entirely until there was nothing left.

...

There was a crescent moon low in the sky; a cricket nearby was awake. Clouds were starting to hide the moonlight, the smell of rain growing stronger.

Soon, light drops were echoing through the pine trees, the crickets stopping their midnight melodies.

Ahndra's eyes flickered open as a raindrop fell on her forehead, her left hand numb against the cold grass.

It took a few moments for her to lift herself up from the moist ground. The rain fell steadily down.

Her entire body felt numb, which she knew was not a positive sign. The pain would come later.

Her dark eyes glanced down at the left hand. There was a faint green flow emanating from the veins.

Silence. Everywhere, there was silence. Or was it in her mind?

Ahndra looked at her surroundings, a panic rising in her stomach.

There was no one with her.

She tried lifting herself up from the ground, ignoring the incoming burning from her legs.

Move, Maker, move! Think!

She thought to herself.

She was in a grove, and by the looks of it, in a lower part of the mountains. What had the rift done?

Cassandra...? And Dorian? Iro-

A rustle of leaves echoed behind her. By instinct, the Inquisitor had a dagger in her hand ready.

As she turned around, the panic lessened when she recognized the horned outline in the dark,

Limping towards her.

"Boss... what...what in the he-..."

He could not finish his sentence as he fell unto the grass.

Ahndra ran towards him, ignoring her own pain. Without another thought, she took his pillar of an arm over her shoulders, lifting him as best as her small frame could handle. He had fight in him yet, moving with the aid of dwarvish companion.

Quickly, Ahndra saw a covered area in the grove. It wasn't a cave, but an stone alcove, seemingly dry against the rest of the surroundings.

Soon, the horned warrior lay against the hard wall, his heavy breathing resounding off the rock.

Blood was trickling from his bare side.

Ahndra's pain was nothing compared to the despair rising into her mouth.

She had failed.

The rain was falling hard amongst the trees. Although there was sound, the silence was inside her.

...

Please read and review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers! here's chapter two, a pretty long one. I'm not sure if I'll continue this to be honest, but I had the idea for the second chapter. Might as well write it. Let me know your opinions with a review?  
Thank you~  
Enjoy.  
...

The climb was steep, the rain making their footing unreliable. At least the rain had stopped, for now.

"What in Makers name do you mean, time magic?!", Cassandra asked aggressively, her voice thick with exhaustion.

Dorian was close behind, using his staff for support. His brow was moist with sweat.

"Look, that's what it seemed like to me. How the hell do you think we've been blasted to who knows where?"

Cassandra breathed deeply.

"How is this even possible…? What time is it? Where are we?!"

Dorian looked up at the darkening sky.

"Getting frantic isn't going to solve anything. We are still in the Hinterlands, that I am sure of. Now, exactly when…? I am not so certain. Judging by the blast, perhaps we've just been separated, thrown to difference ends of this wilderness. "

Cassandra stopped, throwing her blade into the dirt. Her eyes were dark with fatigue and rage.

"And….?"

Dorian's eyes grew large, knowing his answer should be positive if he wanted to avoid angering the commander yet again.

"Which means all we have to do is find them. That's all. Look, you need to trust me, not start blaming me for this mess. 'Blame the mage, its quite easy'!"

Cassandra sighed; she sat on a stone, wiping her brow.

"I apologize. I just cannot seem to understand this."

Dorian stood near her.

"Oh, it's quite alright. I'm used to this. I'm just hoping this wasn't exactly time being manipulated. That would make matters more complicated…"

The two sat in silence for a few moments. The blast had taken most of their energy away, leaving them depleted of strength. Dorian wondered if the Inquisitor was hurt. Perhaps she was fine, the Mark helping her withstand that power. Yet, Iron Bull….? Who knows how he was affected, standing so close to the blast.

Cassandra looked up at the sky, a few stars starting to shine as the sun was setting.

"Maker guide her."

…..

 _A second jab to the right, barely missing her face. The blade cut the air audibly, missing its target again. Ahndra moved deftly, aiming toward the professional commander's body, yet missing again and again. It was getting quite frustrating, but she couldn't help admire such a fighter. Cassandra blocked the blow, edging her way with her practice shield toward her opponent. In a second, she was aiming her practice blade at the Inquisitors face, evident of who had won the fight._

 _Cassandras scowl turned into a smirk, pulling her blade away. Ahndra smiled in return._

 _"How am I supposed to fight as well as you? Honestly..." Anhdra stated, putting her blade into the wooden armory. Cassandra followed suit._

 _"It is only practice, Inquisitor. You are a beginner of sorts, but a little patience goes a long way. Andraste chose you for a reason."_

 _Ahndra shook her head slightly._

 _"If I can't even hold a blade right, how am I supposed to close that forsaken hole?"_

 _They walked together out of the practice room, passing through another lighted corridor. The Inquisitor and her commander were soon walking into the main hall. A few sacred sisters were still lighting candles for the fallen._

 _"Time, Inquisitor. Time. You have been getting better with your aim, I'll admit."_

 _Ahndra's tanned cheeks reddened._

 _"R-really? You're not just saying that...?_

 _"I do not lie."_

 _Cassandra answered firmly._

 _Ahndra chuckled._

 _"Well, true. Thank you. "_

 _"Ahem. Tomorrow night, again. Same hour."_

 _"Oh, of course. Could you teach me that one block attack? The one where you pretend to block but are fast enough to hit their chest..?_

 _The snow was falling slowly, a chill running through the air. Half of Haven's citizens were either going off to their bed chambers, or drinking their troubles away at the tavern. Some of the soldiers were camping outside, sharing stories by the fire._

 _"Perhaps, but first, you must dominate your throw. You are still too focused on your strength and not the movement." Cassandra replied._

 _"Fine. I'll show you...tomorrow." Ahndra replied, smiling at her teacher._

 _"Get some rest, Inquisitor. You'll need it."_

 _Ahndra waved, watching Cassandra walk away toward her quarters._

 _The moon was low, the frozen lake looking beautifully eerie among the snow._

 _This was the perfect night._

 _The Inquisitor walked toward the tavern, a rare routine of hers. The soldiers watched her with respect as she passed them, nodding their heads in acknowledgment. She nodded in return, not used to this sort of respect whatsoever. The most acknowledgment she received before the disaster at the Conclave was a coin thrust in her direction._

 _Messengers weren't the most honored of the trades._

 _She walked into the tavern, her stature helping her hide among the rowdy crowd. Ahndra found a seat empty in the corner, away from the noise._

 _Exactly what she wanted._

 _Soon, a small boy was at her side. ._

 _"What would yo- Oh! Inqui-!"_

 _But Ahndra shushed him lightly._

 _"No, please. I just want a very hot tea. In one of those larger pints please. Yes? I'll take it and I'll be on my way."_

 _It took a few seconds for the boy to respond._

 _"Y-yes ma'am"_

 _Ahndra watched the boy run toward the kitchen. Crises averted._

 _She sighed in relief. The Inquisitor did not have much time to herself, let alone to relax._

 _Tonight she could have the chance for her midnight walk, one of the few pleasures in her life._

 _It was one of the things she enjoyed about traveling from town to town, delivering packages or keepsakes. She enjoyed it; behind the action and away from the mayhem._

 _That had changed._

 _A large yell woke her from her thoughts. She recognized the voice._

 _Krem and a few of the Chargers starting chanting as another of their group chugged a hard ale. He thrust the drink into the wooden table as he finished it completely followed by a louder round of applause and hooting._

 _The boy returned with her tea in a large wooden pint._

 _"Here you are, ma'am."_

 _The boy did his best to whisper._

 _"Thank you."_

 _She placed an exaggerated among of coins into the boys small hand. Josephine had outdid herself, giving too much currency to Ahndra. She didn't need it._

 _"Ma'am no-I can't! It's just a-"_

 _She smiled, took her pint, and walked toward the door, leaving the boy dumbfounded._

 _Ahndra was about to exit through the opening as a boisterous, rough voice stopped her in her tracks._

 _"Well look whose skulking away! Afraid of us, Boss?"_

 _All eyes were on her now._

Oh Maker...

 _She turned around and smiled shyly at the crowd._

 _"I was just-...um..."_

 _"Oh, you don't like to drink with us anymore huh. Did you hear that, crew? She doesn't like us!"_

 _The Chargers laughed at their boss, making Ahndra's dark cheeks grow scarlet._

 _"It isn't like that at all!" She explained, walking neared to their table._

 _The Iron Bull laughed heartily, enjoying her shyness._

 _"We're only joking with you, boss. We mean no harm."_

 _"Heh, says the ten foot horned assassin," Krem whispered under his breath._

 _The Iron Bull glanced at his second in command in annoyance, causing the Chargers to laugh even harder._

 _Ahndra couldn't help but giggle behind her scarf._

 _Iron Bulls scarred lips smiled._

 _"Come on, boss, stay and have a drink."_

 _She had drunk with the Chargers before, but Maker knows she couldn't keep up with them. Last time she had drunk one ale and the next morning, her headache was hell._

 _No, tonight, she would enjoy the snow._

 _"Thank you, but tonight I'd like to take a walk. All of you enjoy yourselves."_

 _She smiled as she tried turning away._

 _The Iron Bull stopped her._

 _"So that's your type of fun, huh. Well, you drunk with us once. How about you let me accompany you on this fine night, my lady," he proclaimed._

 _"Oh...it's just a short little walk..."_

 _"Perfect! Krem, I leave you in charge. I don't want these asses dragging themselves to bed. No more after the 7th!_

 _"No problem, boss."_

 _Iron bull lifted himself up his chair, towering the Inquisitor. She adverted her eyes, looking down at the pint in her hands. This was not going accordingly._

 _"Inquistor!"_

 _Krem called out._

 _Ahndra turned to see the whole tavern raising their pints into the air, including Iron Bull beside her._

 _"To you, our inquistor!"_

 _If it weren't physically possible, Ahndra's cheeks blushed even further._

 _The pressure on her shoulders sunk her deeper._

 _..._

 _The snow was still falling peacefully as the Qunari and Inquisitor walked outside Haven. She was growing cold, yet it didn't bother her. Ahndra looked at her companion, his massive bare chest accumulating a bit of snowflakes. Was he even cold?_

 _His stature was unbelievable, his bulging muscles adding on to his towering height._

 _Ahndra looked upward at his horns, wondering how they would feel. She thought they were gorgeous._

 _"Enjoying the view? I don't blame you."_

 _His voice snapped her out of her thoughts; she sipped the tea as he chuckled._

 _"The view around me, sure." She responded surprisingly causally. Ahndra was quite good at acting._

 _Out of all the members of the inquisition, Ahndra was always anxious around the Iron Bull. It did not have to do anything with him being a Qunari; actually, she had befriended many of the Qun on her job routes. Perhaps it was his eye; it seemed to burn into her, making her feel naked. The conversations she's had with him had been interesting to say the least. Yet, he always seemed to know how she felt, after every battle or occurrence._

 _She enjoyed their conversations nevertheless. He had opened up a bit about himself, talking of his childhood and past. Ahndra found the Qun fascinating._

 _She guided them through a pathway between huge trees and ferns. The snow twinkled with the light of the setting moon._

 _"I'll tell ya, this isn't my sort of pastime. Not used to being outside this late without a drink in my hand," Iron bull stated._

 _"I figured that. But just wait, were almost there," Ahndra replied, a rare excitement creeping out of her. "I think you'll enjoy it."_

 _"Heh, I might."_

 _He suddenly looked at her small arms, almost covered by her scarf. Her leather armor enveloped her small frame modestly, yet it was difficult to hide her extensive hips. She knew men looked (and even some women) though she tried ignoring it._

 _Iron bull wasn't blind, however._

 _"I see you're gaining some muscle there."_

 _She scowled at him._

 _"Uh, let me clarify. You're fighting. It's getting better since I met you. You're kicking ass. I'm quite proud."_

 _This was unexpected._

 _"Oh." Her scowl turned into a smile._

 _"Thank you. I have to start ' kicking ass' if I want to close that."_

 _She pointed up towards the sky on the horizon. A deep gash-like hole was glowing a faint green, swirling constantly. It had been tranquil for a few days, thanks to Ahndra and her party, though their fight was far from over._

 _"That I don't doubt", he responded._

 _She turned away, trying not to focus on her duty, for just one night._

 _They reached the top of the hill overlooking Haven. Ahndra quickened her pace to reach her favorite spot. Large rocks adorned the mountains side, leading down into the lake._

 _Soon, Iron Bull and his small companion were looking below at Haven, the moon illuminating the town's cabins. The snow had drifted to a slow shower, falling through the light of the setting moon. It took Ahndra's breath away. This is what she wanted him to see._

 _She sat herself on a small boulder, the scenery her background._

 _"Well? How about that?"_

 _Ahndra smiled as she could tell Iron Bull was impressed. The usually chatty Qunari was quiet._

 _"My my my. So this is where you disappear off to."_

 _Ahndra grinned as Iron Bull took a seat next to her on a large rock._

 _"I know you're busy pillaging towns and wondering off with adventurous women to notice it, I'm sure."_

 _She almost slapped herself. What was wrong with her? Ahndra wasn't usually so confident around Iron Bull to say such things. She was quite aware of his constant womanizing and "nightly" routine with them. Yet, bringing it up?_

 _She needed to shut her mouth._

 _Thankfully, this caused Iron Bull to laugh loudly._

 _"I'll have you know I do other things then fight and fu- excuse me, have sexual intercourse."_

 _He grinned, bowing mockingly._

 _"Maybe you should try it sometime. Let some of that edginess out more often...hmmmm?"_

 _Ahndra's mouth dropped, cheeks reddening again. She looked away, towards the town below._

 _Iron bull noticed the change; he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He just liked to see her blush._

 _"Ahem, changing the subject... How's training with C?"_

 _Ahndra relaxed a bit and told him of her training with Cassandra. They spent a while on the rocks, watching the moon finally hide behind the furthest mountain. Soon, a calm darkness was upon them._

 _They walked back to the town. There was barely any human noise against the humming of frogs and other forest creatures. The snow had stopped falling._

 _The two ended at a fork in the town's path._

 _"Well, I should get some sleep or Josephine might drag me out in the morning," Ahndra stated, walking toward wooden huts near the main hall._

 _"While Cassandra sharpens her sword and the pretty elf readies his staff. No pressure," Iron bull proclaimed._

 _A sad smile crept on Ahndra's full lips._

 _"Yes...this was...very nice. I hope you enjoyed it."_

 _"I won't lie. It wasn't too shabby," Bull responded._

 _The Inquisitor looked at the Qunari, taking him in one last time before bed, as if he wasn't even real._

 _"Don't stay up too late. Goodnight, Bull."_

 _"Night, Boss."_

 _He watched her walk away towards her chambers, her long skirt trailing behind her into the dark. Her long braid swung side to side with her step._

 _Her words were in his mind. It was still quite early for him. The Iron bull had no problem finding a frisky girl in the tavern or around town._

 _Nonetheless…_

 _The small frame had disappeared._

 _The only woman he wanted to share a bed with tonight had left._

 _..._

please read and review? I'm not sure if I'll continue this story, so any feedback would help!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks to those who reviewed. There's more to come.

Please keep letting me know of any feedback with a review?

Okay, so now I'll probably be changing the rating to Mature. You'll see why soon. PSA, sexual content ahead.

Enjoy!

* * *

The tall wild grass whipped her legs while she ran as fast as she could, heaving with fatigue. There weren't any signs of injuries from that dreaded rift, but it seemed there was something wrong with her body. Ahndra feared what it could be.

With the recent rain, there must have been some sort of stream or creek nearby. A few minutes of searching was enough to find running water. She gathered as much as she could in her metal canteen and hurried back.

The Inquisitor ran as much as her body would allow, not wanting to leave Iron Bull injured and without any vigilance.

Ahndra could see him clearly from the opening.

Panic seized her chest.

The Qunari was on the ground, unconscious. Ahndra ran to his side, shaking him softly, trying to stay level-headed.

"Bull?! Bull!", she cried, waiting for some response.

Her hands barely covered part of his massive shoulder. In the little time she had gone for water, he had fell down unto the grass. The undersides of his horns were digging into the dirt, his chest heaving up and down. His left side was dark with blood.

She shook her head into reality; Ahndra would not panic now.

The Inquisitor moved the Bull's large hand on top of his hard stomach. She could see the injury clearly now. A deep gash decorated his side, still bleeding a trickle down to his backside.

She took her canteen out and slowly poured the cold water over, making sure to clean the wound well. Thinking quickly, she remembered the ribbons holding her long braid together.

She unwounded her hair, a beautiful dark cascade of tight curls falling down her back.

Ahndra proceeded to wrap Iron Bulls torso, holding together the thicker ribbon on top of the wound. After a few minutes, the bleeding seemed to stop slightly.

Yet, Iron Bull was still.

Ahndra checked her canteen; there was still a bit of water inside. He needed to drink.

She tried reaching to his face, but his arm was too large and in the way.

Think, dammit, think.

She met his face, a pain in his brow. Perhaps…

Ahndra readied herself. She moved toward his head, wondering how in Maker's name she would achieve this. His head was larger than her thigh.

She wouldn't stop now, however.

With all the strength she could

muster, the Inquisitor pulled the

Iron Bulls head unto her lap, making sure to avoid his horns. Strangely, he fit perfectly in the center of small body.

"Oh fuck…."

A raspy voice escaped the large warrior. His only eye fluttered open, trying to focus on what had moved him.

Ahndra moved the canteen to his scarred lips.

"Drink, now, come on. You need this," she said adamantly.

She was aware that if she didn't get water into him soon, dehydration would take over.

"Well, I must admit-I like this bossier side of you, Boss", he stated, smiling weakly.

Ahndra didn't have time for his foolery; she put the container to his lips. Iron Bull couldn't help his thirst, drinking the rest of the water in seconds.

"Let me get you more, Ill be b-"

Suddenly, his large hand was on hers.

"Uh…sorry. Just….stay here for a bit. Please?", dropping his hand to his side.

Ahndra stared at his eye. She smiled sadly, resting her head against the rock behind her.

"Alright. But I need to get you more in a little bit, yes? And some food."

At this, Iron Bull relaxed his body. Ahndra knew he was in pain, though he tried to act as nonchalant as usual.

There was a silence after that. The rain had stopped, but thundering could be heard a bit away. There would surely be more.

A faint hoot of an owl echoed in the meadow. Light was dwindling around them.

Ahndra looked around, the dirt still too moist for a fire. She knew it would get cold soon. Would they freeze? Would his wound be better in the morning?

Could she do something right?

Her head was pounding, a pain in her temples. There were too many questions on her mind.

Shame. That was the feeling swelling her entirety. Besides the thick soreness of her limbs, there was shame.

Iron Bull was barely moving because of her. Cassandra and Dorian were...

She felt a sting in her eyes.

Oh no. No, she would not cry. She refused to cry. She could not be weak. Not anymore.

"Hey..."

Iron Bulls voice called out to her. His eye was surveying the small head above him. His hand reached out, touching a tight curl near Ahndras arm.

"I don't think...don't think I've ever seen your hair...like this...", The Qunari stated quietly. His eye closed slowly, giving into sleep.

She froze to his touch.

He rested his giant head against her body.

"Beautiful...", he whispered.

Ahdra heard the soft breathing escaping his lips.

She gave into her temptation and touched his rough cheek, moving her hand to his broad forehead.

"I don't know what I've done...but I swear to you and everyone..."

She whispered into the night, to the Iron Bull , and anyone listening in the dark.

"...I will fix this."

...

 _A few weeks prior._

 _The bed squeaked back and forth, annoying and hurting his ears. It didn't slide thanks to his weight, but the constant movement was causing the bed the rock._

 _He tried enjoying this._

 _Why was this night being so difficult?_

 _It had been a successful week of killing the demons along the mountains south of Crestwood. There seemed to be a peace now that the Inquisitor and her warriors had gotten rid of the danger. The villagers of the valley were extremely welcoming, giving the party shelter, food, and entertainment._

 _Cassandra and Solas had retired to their quarters. The Inquisitor had followed suit._

 _Iron bull, however, had been offered a bit more entertainment for the night. It took one glance from him to get the large-bosomed waitress in the tavern interested. One glance._

 _It wasn't too long that he guided her back to his personal cabin for the night. There wasn't much conversation, even for his liking. He usually liked to have some foreplay; that he did enjoy. But she undressed quickly, as if, if she did not hurry, she would_

 _be called to her duties._

 _Her dark short hair barely touched her neck, Iron Bull noticed. She quickly took off her small clothes, her large breasts jumping as the cloth passed over them._

 _He sat on the bed, accustomed to what comes next. She undressed him, taking off his harness, followed by his belt._

 _His eye closed as she held what he was quite proud of; the woman could barely hold up, much too big for her small hand. Yet, she deftly held it as best as she could._

 _She smiled in pleasure, knowing this would be a night she wouldn't forget any time soon._

 _The young woman was soon on top of the Qunari, enjoying the power she felt as she rode him, painfully and pleasureful at the same time while her eyes closed in happiness._

 _The waitress was too busy to notice the Iron Bull staring at the ceiling._

 _He shifted his gaze to her._

 _This was strange._

 _It didn't feel like it usually did._

 _Usually he wouldn't have much of a problem fucking the girls in these towns. It was a normal routine._

 _He closed his eye as the waitress began rocking his body faster. She was near; he was not._

 _The darkness behind his eyelid was empty. That is, until his mind starting finding her._

 _Subconsciously, without wanting to, there she was. Right there on top of him, her dark, long hair as he imagined it._

 _She had achieved so much power. Her fighting had improved, her stance professional, her aim perfected. Every rift was closing to her command, every demon dying below her feet. There was no stopping her; she could save this damned world._

 _But Maker, she was more than that. She was a woman. A woman that didn't want him._

 _"Shit..."_

 _The waitress smiled, thinking the Qunari was reacting to her actions._

 _In reality, the fact that the Inquisitor didn't want him hurt him more than he would ever admit._

 _No, he would focus on her, not reality, for tonight._

 _He pictured her, natural, bare. It was difficult; she barely showed any skin. But he could imagine_

 _Her dark skin moving against him, his hands in her hair, pulling her full lips to his._

 _He couldn't contain himself, reality mixing with fantasy. He took ahold of the waitress, and shifted her roughly down into the mattress. She moaned in acceptance._

 _He kissed her small mouth, aggressively yet trying not to go overboard. He knew he had to control himself._

 _Iron Bull closed his eyes as he felt his large tongue crash against the Inquisitors. He found her opening, wet from her previous riding._

 _He began his own rocking._

 _He could feel it, so very close. He breathed in her scent, but it wasn't exactly hers. The Qunari thruster into her, harder, faster._

 _And there she was, against his eyelids. She looked at him and smiled._

 _That was all he needed._

 _The Qunari groaned in ecstasy, the waitress squealing and buckling in her own climax._

 _A bit of light climbed through the window, reaching the mattress. There were faint noises of villagers up and early in the streets below._

 _The waitress had left quickly after their escapade late in the night._

 _Iron bull laid on the quaint covering of the bed. He stared at the ceiling, his eye focusing on the winding patterns of the wood._

 _There were too many thoughts in his head this early in the morning._

 _He lifted himself from the bed._

 _He looked down at his hands, disappointed clung to the air._

 _…._

Please R&R!


End file.
